I Got a Job
by Snivywritesidk
Summary: Rob gets a job. Poofless one-shot. Why? Because I can. (Poofless Mr.WooflessxPrestonPlayz) This a one shot.


* Stars mean author notes at the bottom of the page *

I Got a Job

"Your hired!" exclaimed a man in a StarBucks* apron and hat. "Really?! Omg! Thank you so much!" another man, in a blue hoodie, replied back.

"You start tomorrow at 7a.m. Sharp. Don't want grumpy people because they didn't get their coffee, ya know?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, you can go now, Mr. Robert."

"Please, call me Rob." And with that Rob left the coffee shop. It was almost 9 p.m. when Rob finally pulled up in a drive way that led to a big house. It wasn't the biggest, but it was big enough to fit 3 people. He shared the house with Preston and Lachlan*. Little Lochy had only just moved Canada a few months ago. Preston had been lived here a while longer, maybe about a year ago or so.

Rob fumbled with his keys a couple of moments before finding the one that went to the front door. He unlocked it and stepped into the corridor that led off to the kitchen and living room. He walked into the living room to find Preston on the sectional couch watching T.V.

On the other hand Lachlan was out like a light in the leather recliner in the corner of the room, snoring. "Well, well, well, it's -a-dob-flob who doesn't have a job." Preston jived as Rob walked in.

"For your information, I have job. Got it today."

"Oh, really? Where at?" Preston inquired. It mad Rob feel good at the surprise in Preston's face. Preston was the most annoying when it came to teasing Rob about a job.

"StarBucks." Rob said smugly, a smirk on his face. "Whatcha watchin'?" He glanced at the glaring tv in the darkness.

"SpongeBob Square Pants*."

"Wow, just, wow." Rob snickered.

"Don't judge me!"

"I'm going to change into some pajamas. Brb."

"'Kay."

Rob found his bedroom, which was off of the kitchen, and slipped inside. He closed the door behind him, not bothering to lock it. Rob looked through his dresser for a t- shirt and a pair of pajama pants. He also grabbed a fresh pair of underwear. He decided to take a quick shower, so he would be fresh in the morning for work.

~TIME SKIP 10MIN~

(Preston's p.o.v)

As I am scrolling through the program guide, I see that The SpongeBob Movie was coming on. "Ooo, the movie! This calls for popcorn!" I should probably ask Rob if he wants any- He's picky about his snacks.

I get up and head to Rob's bedroom door. I crack the door open a little and peak in. Before I could say anything, I see Rob, standing in the middle of his room, a towel around his waist, but no shirt. I feel my face heat up, most likely a bright crimson color.

I'd never seen him without his shirt on. It hardly ever got hot enough in Canada to swim, and when it was hot enough, Rob always wore a t- shirt.

I tried to close the door quietly close the door, but apparently not quiet enough.

"Preston?!" Rob called out, startled.

I backed away a little then came closer again. "I- I didn't see anything! I swear!" I stutter out.

"What?" Was all I heard as I hurried off to my room, SpongeBob and popcorn forgotten.

(3rd person p.o.v)

Rob quickly got dressed and looked outside his door into the kitchen. It was silent except for Lachlan's snoring in the other room.

Rob didn't quite register what just happened. He went and woke Lachlan and sent him to bed. Then he himself went to bed, but sleep didn't come easily.

(In Preston's room)

Preston knew he was gay*. He just didn't really like girls. He didn't know why. He had dated a few and it just didn't work. He had actually liked Rob for a long time now, probably since he moved in with him.

Preston flopped down onto his bed. He let out a heavy sigh. "Why does it have to be Rob?! It could have been Lachlan, for crap's sake!" He whispered angrily at himself.

Knock Knock

'_No. Please, please don't be Rob.' _He thought. He got up and waddled over to the door. When he opened it he was slightly surprised to see Lachlan in the door way, as if Preston's cursing upon himself had summoned him.

"Wha- What do you want?" Preston blurted. "Came to see what's wrong with you."

"How do you know if anything would be wrong, because, nothing's wrong here!" Preston's voice got high pitched. It always got high pitched when he lied. And Lachlan had learned his flaw.

"Dude, I sleep in the room right next to you, and I could have heard you flop on your bed all the way in Australia. So tell me what's wrong." Lachlan prompted, pushing his way past Preston and sat on the bed.

"I- uh, umm... Can you keep a secret?" Preston blurted out again.

"Yea, dude, what is it?"

"I..."

"You what?"

"I**'M GAY**. And I like Rob."

"I knew it!" Lachlan said, not surprised in the slightest, almost triumphant.

"I knew you liked Rob-a-dob! And before you ask how, it's easy. The way you look at him, talk to him and watch him."

Preston stood there, dumbfounded. "What should I do, Lachlan?"

"I'd say you should confess your burning passion for him. And where, I'd say his new job, after hours, so your alone."

"Are you sure he likes me back?"

"Are you kidding me? He's practically head over heels for you! Don't ask how I know, I just do."

"Okay, what should I wear then?"

Lachlan and Preston stayed up for half the night, planning the confession.

~TIME SKIP- NEXT DAY~

6 p.m.- Closing hours at StarBucks

(Rob's p.o.v)

I was wiping the counter as the last few customers left. My manager had left a couple of minutes ago, asking me to close up shop. I was enjoying the peace and quiet, when what happened last night popped into my head. I had caught a glimpse of Preston's face be fore he ran down the hall. It was as red as a tomato. This made me blush and I felt ashamed of myself. _'He could never love me.'_

My thoughts were interrupted by the dinging of the bell that rang when the door opened.

"Sorry, we're closed." I said, not looking up and trying to hide my blush from whoever walked in.

"Not even for me?" The familiar voice said.

"Preston! What are you doing here?!" I say looking up, startled to see Preston standing in front of me. He was wearing a black tux and a classic red tie, a bouquet of blue roses in hand (my favorite color*).

"Preston why are yo-" I was cut off by Preston leaning over the counter and pressing his lips to mine. I immediately started kissing back.

He pulled away and said, "That's why I'm dressed up. Here these are for you. Oh, and may I have a frozen coffee? Make it a double." He winked at me as I started fixing the coffee.

END

Author Notes:

*1- I don't own StarBucks (Omgosh how awesome would that be?!)

*2- Why not move Lil' Lochy from Australia?

*3- I don't own SpongeBob SquarePants, wish I could.

*4- No one in this fanfic are actually gay (duh -.-)

*5- It might/might not be his fav color.

Hope ya liked it! And thanks for reading.


End file.
